leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-3238314-20111126004422
It's been a while since i did one of these, but here's some Talon tips: 1)Don't go solo top. Don't get me wrong, you CAN, but you shouldn't. What do you get top? Irelia, Rumble, Skarner, etc. Main idea: High armor/sustain/both. You're setting yourself for a bad lane. You need early kills and lane domination, so simply go mid. What do you get mid? Casters (silence, lol), with low armor values. They are much easier to dominate, and you can create damage exchanges that go in your favour much easier. If you can't take mid, jungle. Talon is a good jungler, and his ganks are fierce, even pre-lvl 6 (they get crazy then). 2)Flash and ignite is a combo you will always find useful. Talon can be kited up to a point in lane. Flash is that exact extra step you need to surprise your opponent with a strike from 1100 range. It will also make it such that you can jump a target in a team fight from friggin nowhere, kill it, and get away safely. It's invaluable. Ignite, not as much, but combined with talon's E and Q combo, it's gonna make your burst that much powerful, and it will allow you to disengage fast, while still getting a kill from the dots. This is the setup you want for your summoners except if you're laning top or jungling, in which case, replace ignite with teleport or smite. 3)Trinity force. I can't stress how useful this item is as the 5th one you're completing. Some of you will consider directly that talon's base damage at lvl 18 is too little (105) for trinity to make a big impact. I think not! First of all, talon has 2 boosters that will increase his auto attack damage, making it deal 25% more. this will make trinity add 190 damage to his burst. Secondly, it's full of things talon needs: Passive phage will make you use your passive more often. Movement speed is crucial for reaching your targets. hp and mana make him stay in a fight for longer. 30 ad increases his combo by about 160 or more damage. Crit makes him more likely to get a huge boost to his burst. 4) Youmuu's + Last Whisper is a good idea. I know that flat arpen makes % arpen weaker, but having your burst pass through most of the armor of both squishies and armor stackers is more than enough to compensate. Also, you should be running flat ad on your quints and 3 marks (and all the seals if you're feeling bad ass), so you won't have enough flat arpen to make last whisper THAT useless. 5) Don't be in your team when a team fight nears. You need vision of the map. Using it, sneak to the back. Your team will initiate like a boss, all attention will be diverted to them, and that's when you come from behind, and kill their AD, support and AP in a flash(go for the damagers first), and then you're gone, waiting for cooldowns so you can destroy their solo top and jungler. You go in and out before anyone notices you're there. I'll share more tips when i think of something worth noting.